the Photographer
by silent-darryl
Summary: In the wider terms photo-journalisms, is finding an event and photographing for the world to see, but what happens when the world is gone! and the only recored is that of a photographers diary is left.
1. forward

Forward

_The world is gone._

Are world has been left to rot! only a handful of _real_ humans are left alive, but that hand full is slowly dripping away like the sweat on my brow, with each drip we lose another life to them things.

Even after all these years, I still can't think of a good name for them out there. They not Zombies, they run way to fast to be called zombies, yet people still do, why I don't know, but I'm getting off of topic.

From here on out it will be my dairy of the past five years of this invasion? Infection? Judgement? God knows which one, funny how we ALL turn to god, when the shit hits the fans. I have written when ever I've had the time, so there are many gaps from day, weeks even mouths. but I will write till I die, hopeful not anything soon. Thank you every much, god be praised.

Inside this diary are the words of a one Fox Pargeter, photographer from Milton Keynes UK. Starting from 9th of April 2009. I was 17 at the time a day before the infection? Hit Milton Keynes.

If this diary is found without me then I have put all of my flash cards with the photos of this event? In the fount side cover, along with my friends who have not made it (god rest there souls) or have asked me to include them in this book as we're not all dead...yet. I don't know if this is a wast of time or not but I feel as photographer, along with my friends, that it is are duty to record this event? Just in case we as humans pull though and rebuild the world as it once was.

I'm am using a Canon EOS 40D,

EF-S 17-85mm IS USM lens,

Tamron AF 70-300mm F/4-5.6 DI lens,

my flash card of choice (when I can get a hold of them) is a SanDisk Extereme 3. 8GB

lastly my trusty tripod and makeshift weapon.

All the names have been changed. But all the locations are the same.

Sincerely

Fox Pargeter (June 2014)

_P.S let the horror show being._


	2. 9 04 09

9/04/2009

per-infection?

To do list:

pack camera gear,

get mac laptop off of Shaun,

meet Liz and the model up

start the 2 day shoot with the model.

Load photos, and convert them.

Do unit 40 GC2 work (dead line

_10:00 am_

Today should be good, got all my lucky stuff on, t-shirt the bright side one (all ways make me think of all ways look on the bright side of life.) black shirt and red tie. Mite put my vans on, Converse aren't the best things to wear to a wooded area let alone an abandon building. Still need to find out what that was used for. Think it was some kind of country house once upon a time but who knows?

I'm a little bit worried about the riots, there are in Bedford now, what are there about anyway? Really need to find out, could end up being something big.

All we getting from the news is bullshit, that its the unemployed people trying to get their jobs back. A friend of mine says its the government trying to cover something up. Should look into that two. But that comes later got a shoot to get ready for, get to see Liz as well so that should be good.

_12:05 pm_

Just got into college, hate the fucking buses always fucking late, but I'm here on time that's all that matters. Lets hope Shaun's in so I can get the Mac. Please god.

All ready seen Liz to day. She's in her black tank top and skinny fits both of which brings out her figure out just perfectly. Wonder what she thinks of me? only known her about a week but dam she so hot, I think she likes me the signs are there but that doesn't mean she likes me, she could be like that anyway. Anyway to find Shaun and that Mac.

_3:30 pm_

Let Liz take some of her own shoots with the model with me out of the way. Plus I get to watch her work for a bit, think she was doing the same but cant be to sure?

My time with the model went well she's very open and willing to try new things, she knows her stuff she coming up with poses that I hadn't thought of. The shoots look epic cant wait to see them up on the laptop. Look excellent on the LCD and that's 3.0" and the Macs 15" so should be good.

Once Liz has done her shoots mite get Jill, that's the models name, it's a really nice name, anyway as I was saying mite get Jill to do some open poses that show her innocents, she looks very innocents wouldn't believe so she's 19(most people don't look that innocent at 19) or could get some shoots that makes it look like she being attacked it's the right location for it. glass, brick and all other kind of crap on the floor, along with the broken window and paint coming off of the walls. Could use some more light. (get flash gun for tomorrow.)

Suns going to start going behind the trees soon. Useful shadow affects though.

Could make it look like Jills in a serial killer's murder spot or that she's being attacked by zombies but that would include fake blood could put that too her for tomorrow. I think I will see what Liz and Jill think of the idea could work no point in planing something if no body else agrees on it.

Heard something moving around out side, don't think the girls heard it though. Most likely it's nothing just a bird or something but still may check it out just to make sure. Probably nothing, hopefully its nothing, could be a hobo? Oh well no time to think about it now. Liz is done with her shoots time to go and pitch my new ideas.

_4:35 pm_

Well they both liked my idea and we did the serial killer one, new victim for Jack the ripper anyone?

we're coming back here tomorrow to get the zombie shoot, we'll call G-man tonight and see if he's up for playing a zombie for a day? He should do, he likes that kind of stuff. Have to get the fake blood stuff as well, meaning more money. Great!!!

The girls heard the noise outside as well, even there can't think what's making a noise. My hobo idea seems to fitting thought sounds like a person walking around, but its the other noise the morning that's what we don't get. I feel like I'm the beginning of a zombie film or book?

I said that I would go out and have a quick look around to make sure it's is safe for the girls to come out. Should be...right? Will write in what I saw once I've got a spear minute or two.

Okay writing what just happen. I don't know what time it was.

All I have to say is fucking mother of Jesus, I have never seen anything like that before! It was a man so I was right on that part but its not the every day kind of man something was wrong with him. I don't know what thought.

His eyes where gone like someone took the soul of the person who lived in the body and just let an earth bound demon take over. the blood around his face looked like it was from him, could have been someone else mite have just been in a fight, if that's the case I fill sorry for just leaving him there on the ground but he tried to bite me, what the fuck was up with that! I had to put him on the floor I didn't what to die. Why would I think he was trying to kill me?

He'll be gone by tomorrow, hopefully, that way we can come back and and finish the shoot, we have to finish I need the money. God I hate being poor.

I need to get the girls out, that's what I have to do, not going to let them get kidnapped, raped or even killed while in here.

_Why didn't the blood scary me. But his eyes that all that's matter in a person they eyes._

_Eyes lead to the soul, soul talks about the person._

But he had no soul, is that what killers eyes look like?

We using the roof to get out, there was a part close to the floor, I hope he doesn't hear us.

_7:00 pm_

okay, back at Liz It's really nice it was here. Its not big but it a nice size, not too big not too small like mine. I think we spending the night in the sitting room but I'm not to sure but even thought the black leather seats are calling my name, if I can mite see if I can hook the Mac up to there 55" TV would be great for looking at the photos, I don't think I will hold my luck much though.

I've calmed down a lot, think the tea with milk and sugar help with that. Liz still cant get over her, its driving me mad why cant I just talk to her. Would it destroy what we have now? Or is she thinking the same?

Think in a bit I will get photos of her just in case I don't see her again after tomorrow, plus she would make a real good model. I should tell her that. I think I will tell her that but first tea.

Hope the man okay...


End file.
